heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirage-Man
Mirage-Man is a Robot constructed by Dr. Coda during his third and final effort at world domination. Employing trickery and illusion to fool his foes, he fights deftly by vanishing, reappearing, and summoning mirages of himself. Physical Appearance Mirage-Man's body seems to be made of a glass-like substance—while having the defensive capability of any metal Robot, he is almost completely see-through. Tall and slender, he can easily blend in with a wall simply by leaning against it. His only defining traits that make him visible are his eyes, glowing pure white in his helmet, and a grayish mask concealing the rest of his face. Weapons/Abilities Mirage-Man uses a variety of abilities to fool the eye. The most notable example of this is his Mirage Illusion, which generates a number of small mirages of him, running about to confuse the wielder. Dealing damage to Mirage himself will dissipate his illusions, but damaging an illusion will result in its disappearance, followed by an electrical discharge. He wields a variant of the standardized Plasma Pistol—nicknamed "Phantom," its shots sail through the air slower, but vanish a brief moment after being fired. The shots are still there, only invisible, and foes will have to use their memory and approximation to avoid his shots. He also bears a small amount of ability to manipulate sand, often forming waves of it at the player to momentarily disorient them while he hides from view or fires shots from Phantom. Mirage-Man's obtained weapon is the Mirage Illusion. The wielder drops a mirage of themselves where they were standing, and turns invisible at the same time. During this time, the user is free to sneak around while the foes focus fire on the mirage. When the mirage is attacked, it will dissipate, rendering the user visible once more; however, a small electrical discharge accompanies the destruction of the mirage. Personality Mirage-Man shares the general Coda Robot trait of intelligence, to an extreme degree. Often distant, he watches an opponent for a while before approaching them in combat. However, he suffers from a degree of overconfidence, leading him to underestimate his foes a lot. He has a habit of shouting "FOOL!" every time he trips up his opponent, much to the annoyance of others. Backstory After his second defeat, Dr. Coda made a hasty retreat and began work on eight combat Robots to end the conflict once and for all. Mirage-Man, the fourth in the series, was built at the suggestion of Grave-Man. He was initially designed to be part of the first wave, but the second draft, Delete-Man, took his place. After some review and modifications, Coda decided to construct Mirage-Man for the purpose of playing the heroes for fools. He, along with his brothers, have yet to be used against Mega Man. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Mirage-Man was, as aforementioned in Delete-Man's Bio, a scrapped concept who didn't make the cut for Malversation 1's roster. While sitting alone one day, I spontaneously decided that he was a good enough character to use anyway, and I brought him back. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters